yumegami_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Leticia Framsly
Leticia Framsly is the main rival of Luchia, and later revealed to be a Demon Lord same as Luchia, named after Chimera. She later confirmed to be the twin & older sister of Luchia. Etymology Leticia Framsly * Fram'''sly - The romanized Fram is "Fureimu" which is "Flame" in English. Which refer her element is fire. '''Demon Lord·Chimera * Chimera - Derived from Chimera (Mythology), according to Greek mythology, a monstrous fire-breathing hybrid creature of Lycia in Asia Minor, composed of the parts of more than one animal. Usually depicted as a lion, with the head of a goat arising from its back, and a tail that might end with a snake's head, the Chimera was one of the offspring of Typhon and Echidna and a sibling of such monsters as Cerberus and the Lernaean Hydra. Appearance Leticia is a mysterious woman with a major great resemblance to Luchia, but to contrast her element and appearance, she had blazing dark red hair with a Antenna hair (アホ毛 Ahoge) and her hair reaches til above her knees and turquoise eyes. She has a round barrette with the Kanji "火" written on it. She ties half of her hair into a bun then loose, she also tied her hair into a low ponytail with braided hair. She has pale skin, and wore dramatically different contrasting Luchia. She wore a similar kimono-design dark maroon robe with gold lining and motifs and a small piece of frill covering the chest part, revealing is a black turtle-neck shirt that is only left long sleeve and bare shoulder with end of fingerless glove, and a mini black mini skirt. She wore a tight corset and obi-like pinkish cloth wrapping around her torso and waist, there's another maroon sash on top of it and with a white Tsuke obi wrapping around on it. She also wear another armor bracer with petal-like cuffs on her left arm, and another is a black long sleeve with fingerless gloves that reaches only passed her elbow. She dons a rose red armor plate with gold scheme, on her right shoulder. She wears a belt underneath the robe, a string hanging her scabbard on the left and her sheath is brown and red schemed. She wore a pair of high heeled boots with passed knee length, and silver frills, vamps and out soles, and gold linings. Theme Colors Normal/Usual Alternate Form Personality Leticia first appears to be a calm and cold but later in the story, her personality turned out to be hot-tempered and aggressive toward everyone. She holds a huge rivalry towards Luchia and thought she is her imposer since her appearance resembled her. However this ruse off, later revealed instead of being her imposer, is her blood-related-twin younger-sister. After she reunited as a family with Luchia , she didn't change a bit but a slightly changes in her behavior towards Luchia. She began to care and worry Luchia's whereabouts or anything about her. This may due she'd said some rash words towards her and feel sorry, wanted to apology to her but she couldn't say. This may because she actually also a shy person that never admit her true feelings. Abilities & Powers Alternate Form Leticia has the same ability to change in to her strongest form, Alternate Form (交替姿態 Koutai'Shitai). In this form it allows her to be invulnerable and invincible. In this form all her stats (Strength, agility, speed, defense, stamina) had increased tremulously, her overall abilities are almost equal to Luchia's. It was later revealed that this is the true form and proof of the Divinity Clan. She is also equipped along with a spear named [ Gungnir ]. Demon Lord : Chimera '(魔王・キメラ) :'Astral/Divine Arnament : Antica Fiamma Di'Dio ( , Antika Fianma di Dio [Jōtei no Kodai Honoo]) In this form, her appearance totally changed. Her hair become more longer and pinkish silver white colored, and having red eyes. She wore a sleeveless long robe; a pale grey revealing coat dress with forming a collar on the neck, a black colored short dress revealing its chest part with grey details, silver V-shaped line on the hip part, white frills and layered skirts. She also dons black armor plates on both arms and gauntlets with silver schemes and petal-like cuffs, and wore grey fingerless gloves. She also wears matching high heeled boots that passed her knees with winged cuffs and frills. She wore a black mantle from her armors, a silver choker, earrings and keeps her barrette with black ribbons coming out from it. When she appears in this form, there will be flames produce at the end of her dress, mantle and heels. In this form, her nature will be darker a little, she will be more demonic, sadistic and cold/calm. She also has the ability to travel though worlds and dimensions, also gained some knowledge about them. She also learned Magic from Earthland, most of her Magic are based on Fire elements. Divine resistance - according to the nature of its essence and huge levels of spiritual powers, the Divinity Clan have a strong resistance to all forms of natural and supernatural influences'.' Heat Resistance - '''Leticia is an individual resistant to heat, she could withstand the heat in the Volcano or either desert and as such able to take damage from fire and fire-based attacks without sustaining major injury and is either completely to immune fire based attacks. Magics '''Black Inferno AKA Death Devil Slayer Magic (ブラック・インフェルノ / 死の滅悪魔法 , Burakku Inferuno / Shi no Metsu'aku Mahou) Leticia possessed a power that is similar to Luchia's Death God Slayer Magic, instead she has Devil for it. Just like the name is, Inferno is means flame which suggest that Death Devil Slayer Magic allows the user to produce the element of fire for death purpose. The Flame that she generated is black but similar to Black Mist, following currents but hot like fire. Additionally, she can control the fire of her opponents at will but if her opponent's level matches hers, she can't fully control of it. It also stated that only her flames could leave an injuries on Luchia because her magic is the opposite of hers. She can lower the heat and threat level of her flame to a certain level she wished to, she can also take a life away even the flame she generated doesn't so strong, making her the worst dangerous enemy ever. * Death Devil's Rage (死魔の激昂 Shima no Gekikou) - Leticia gathers and release a large quality of black current flames from her mouth at her target. * Death Devil's Flame Elbow (死魔の炎肘 Shima no Enchū) - Leticia creates a stream of fire from her elbow, propelling her forward and increasing the strength of her punches. * Death Devil's Eosphorus (死魔の宵浪 "エオスフォルス" Shima no Yoirou "Eosuforusu") - Leticia creates continuous waves of her black flames by extending her arms and swung either sides. She can also create a continuous stream of flames that appears as a wall of fire across a field. * Death Devil's Fireball (Unnamed) AKA Black Fireball (黒の火球 Kuro no Kakyū) - Leticia can creates large amount of black fireballs and choose the size of it. * Death Devil's Flame (Unnamed) AKA Black Flames (黒い炎 Kuroi Honō) - Leticia can generated very massive, spiraling, black flames from her palm at fire at her target. Flame Dragon Slayer Magic (火炎の滅竜魔法 Kaen no Metsuryū Mahou) Leticia also revealed she learned fire-based dragon slayer magic, same as Natsu, with the difference in name and abilities. She could melt the things that Natsu unable to do. Her dragon force is also different contrast to Natsu, instead of having scales, she has scale-like designs like Sting and Rogue do. This Magic allows her to immune to the effects of her own element, and can consume external sources of her element to replenish her strength. Flame God Slayer Magic (火炎の滅神魔法 Kaen no Metsujin Mahou) is her primary Magic, a Lost Magic and a type of God Slayer Magic that's utilized fire. Flame God Slayer Magic allows her to produce black flames from any part of her body, which are mostly used as a means for offense which lead to her defenseless compare to any defense god slayer magic.She is also able to consume external sources of fire in order to replenish her strength and rid her of fatigue, thereby making her immune to fire-based attacks. Other Appearances Trivia * Leticia and Luchia are the first twin sisters. ** Most of the character are just bear the resemblance becoming their children though. * Leticia is the third character to have red to be her theme colors after Millay and Lyrné. * Leticia shared some similarities with Millay Shirley. ** They both have red color as their theme colors. ** They both long hair. ** They first doesn't get along and later have a sisterly relationship with the main characters; Lynné and Luchia. ** They both are the main characters' rivals. ** They both hot-tempered. Category:Feature Articles Category:Rivals Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Former Antagonists Category:Anti-heroes Category:Deuteragonists Category:Divinity Clan Category:Mages Category:Demon Lords Category:Pearl Dimension